


In Which Sabo Lost A Bet

by Elie_Esne



Series: I need more fanfics with Sabo in them [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, Female Sabo (One Piece), Genderfluid, Memory Loss, OOC, Recovered Memories, Reunions, Sassy, Sassy Sabo, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie_Esne/pseuds/Elie_Esne
Summary: Sabo had lost a bet. Against the cruel person that Koala could be.It wasn't supposed to last that long. Two months.But no, of COURSE, Iva HAD to get into Impel Down.Sabo was pretty sure that Koala had put them all up to this.-------------In which Sabo lost a bet and Ace just won't believe Sabo.
Relationships: Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Revolutionary Army & Sabo (one Piece)
Series: I need more fanfics with Sabo in them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945048
Kudos: 93





	In Which Sabo Lost A Bet

Sabo had lost a bet. Against the cruel person that Koala could be.  
It wasn't supposed to last that long. Two months.  
But no, of COURSE, Iva HAD to get into Impel Down.   
Sabo was pretty sure that Koala had put them all up to this.

* * *

Sabo had went overboard and he knew it. The place of their last mission was completely destroyed once Sabo was done. Usually, Sabo wouldn't have care, since there were no civilian casualties, but this time was different. 

Sabo could feel Koala's stare as they went back to Baltigo, her eyes definitely gleaming with malice.

"Sabo-kuuuuun!~" Koala sing-songed, smirking.

That damn smirk. Sabo knew she was getting back at him for every time she considered he was acting like a jerk. And that was a lot. Apparently, it was rude to suddenly hang up when all the essential informations were passed. Something about having a complete conversation or something. Oh and also disappearing in the mission. Even if he was accomplishing the mission by doing it, apparently, in Koala's opinion, Sabo should prevent them before doing something, by Koala's standards, reckless. 

It was then that Sabo's fate was left to be decide by his comrades. Each one of them had written what would be Sabo's punishment if he lost the bet. They were all sure he'd loose the bet. 

They brought the box. An horrible obnoxious yellow box.

Even crueler, Sabo was the one who had to pick his fate.

Slowly, painfuly, Sabo's hand took hold of one of the slip of paper in the box.

He couldn't read it, as soon as he got his hand out of the box, Koala had already snatched the paper. 

''Iva has to change Sabo-kun into a girl for at least two months.'' Koala read. 

Sabo felt himself getting pale. 

''Two months? That means Chief has time to have his period at least twice. Cruel.''

''Who wrote that?'' Slowly asked Sabo.

Lucky for whoever wrote the punishment, it was completely anonymous.

* * *

''Damn it, I hate everything.'' Sabo said one morning. 

Sabo looked like crap. And Sabo was currently a girl. It had been at least two weeks. 

''Something wrong?'' Koala asked. 

''Nothing really,'' Sabo sighed, sitting next to Koala who was eating her breakfast. ''I just have this unconditional hate for everything and everyone. And it started as soon as I woke up.''

''Yeah, you learn to live with it.''

* * *

Sabo had that damn smirk. Being a girl didn't really change too much of Sabo's attitude. Sabo was still Sabo, and Sabo could be a jerk when he/she wanted.

''That's my dress!'' Yelled Koala. ''All of my clothes are disappearing, stop stealing my clothes!''

''You have to admit that it looks good on me.''

''Go buy your own clothes damnit!''

* * *

The two months were soon over.

It soon became a normal thing to see Sabo being sometimes a girl and sometimes a boy.

''Aren't you tired of changing between being a girl and a boy? Wouldn't prefer to settle for one?'' Someone asked Sabo, one day.

Sabo only shrugged his shoulders. '' I like being both. Sometimes I prefer being a girl and sometimes I feel more like a boy.'' He simply said. No one really dared asking questions afterwards. 

* * *

The day Emporio Ivankov was imprisoned with Inazuma in Impel Down, was a major breakdown for Sabo. She thought she had to settled being a girl from this day forward. 

She had been sulking for a week in her room when Koala decided that enough was enough.

''Alright, that's it, I'm done with you being depressed!'' Koala yelled, barging into Sabo's room. 

''But I don't want to be a girl forever!'' She whined.

''Do you want to be a boy right now?'' Koala asked.

''Yeah, but Iva is Impel Down…''

The Revolutionary Army doesn't really know what happened to their Chief of Staff, that day. They heard Sabo's screaming multiple times, but none of them were brave enough to interrupt Koala when she decided to get Sabo out of his bad mood. But when Sabo went out of his room, he looked a lot like he always did before, with a few differences. His wavy blond hair were cut shorter and majorly kept as a low ponytail. He was wearing his gentleman clothes and overall looked like a noble boy(Sabo insisted one saying that there is nothing wrong in being well dressed. Anyway, his attitude didn't match one of a noble).

And he was happy. That was enough to lift a huge boulder off the Revolutionary Army's shoulders. 

''How?'' Hack asked Koala, once she had worked her magic.

''I was tired of seeing Sabo-kun sulking every time Iva is away. So I bought him a binder. And it seems enough for him for now.''

* * *

Sabo regained her memories a Thursday. Ten years of life came back to her simply by looking at the new wanted poster of the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Well, it also took her three days before waking up from a coma induced by regaining her memories. 

''Sabo-chaaaaaaaan! I thought you were dying and I was scared for youuuu!'' cried Koala at her bedside, hitting her, fat tears rolling on her face. 

''I know who I am.'' She said. 

Sabo wasted no more time in her bed and immediately got up. 

''Koala can you tell Dragon-san that I'm taking the month off, I have to find my brother.''

* * *

Sabo had neglected one thing in her haste to find her brother. 

She had forgotten that the last time he saw her, she was a boy. And he probably thought Sabo was dead.

''So... you're saying that you're Ace's little sister, yoi?'' Marco the Phoenix asked her.

''He never talked about you!'' exclaimed Thatch.

It hadn't taken long for Sabo to find the Moby Dick, the Revolutionary Army kept tab on every Emperor of the Sea, Whitebeard not escaping their spies. A week and Sabo was already on their ship. 

''Well, to be fair, the last time Ace saw me was eight years ago. He probably thinks I'm dead. And I was a boy the last time he saw me?''

''So you reincarnated as a girl?'' Thatch asked. 

''It's complicated.''

Sabo had arrived early in the morning and apparently, at four o'clock, only the first Division Commander and the Fourth Division were up. Marco was apparently up because he was a workaholic, and Thatch because he needed to get up really early to prepare breakfast for everyone. Which was understandable since they were a crew so huge. 

* * *

Apparently, in his time as a pirate, Ace had started to sleep in.

Sabo remembered him getting up as soon as the sun was in the sky, to immediately hunt his breakfast or head to the Grey Terminal to beat up some thugs with Sabo. The good old time when adults twice their size and three times their age feared them more than anything.

''My sons, who is this young lady with you?'' Whitebeard asked as soon as he saw Sabo

Sabo smirked before half bowing a bit mockingly.

''Yo! I'm Sabo, the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army!''

''And what did the Revolutionary Army send me a brat for?'' Whitebeard asked.

''Oh I'm not here for business or anything. I wanted to see my brother. He's a member of your crew.''

It was seven in the morning, and Whitebeard was already drinking sake. Soon enough, Sabo had finished explaining her predicament to him, and they were now exchanging stories about Ace.

''Let me guess, Ace tried to kill you multiple times when he first met you, didn't you?''

''How do you even know about that, yoi?'' Marco asked doubtful.

''That's basically how Ace make friends and family. But you still took him in, even if he sometimes can be a real pain. For that, I thank you.'' Sabo explained, becoming slowly serious. A seriousness full of emotions. 

''Guarararara! You don't have to thank me for anything, brat. Ace is my son, however much of a brat he can be, that won't change that the Moby Dick is his home as much as it is his brothers home.''

''Morning Pops. Who's that?''

Ace was up. Ace was there. Sabo hadn't seen him in eight years and really wanted to cry. It didn't surprised her that Ace didn't recognised her. Really, Sabo wouldn't have recognised herself, eight years ago. 

Sabo then took the time to really look at Ace. The dumbass didn't wear a shirt, proudly showing off his abs and Whitebeard mark across his back. He wore a huge orange cowboy hat that Sabo wondered how that thing could ever looked good on anyone, but strangely, it fitted Ace. He also had a huge pearl necklace that Sabo knew was a reminder of Dadan, without a doubt. He had ASCE tattooed on his arm, the S being crossed and Sabo immediately knew what it was about. 

''Aww, how cute!'' Sabo exclaimed before she could stop herself. She knew she'd get punched by Ace for saying that, but she had to say it. Anyway, Sabo wasn't the kind of girl not to say what's on her mind. ''The crossed S is in memoriam of Sabo, isn't it?''

Ace froze like he saw a ghost. More accurately, he heard a dead person's name. Someone really few people even knew he existed, and even fewer people knew he had a link with Fire Fist Ace. 

But Ace didn't have a clue who that girl was. And it looked like she was mocking him and mocking Sabo's memory. 

Ace lost his temper really quick, grabbing that blonde girl by her dress.

''Who the fuck are you and where the fuck did you hear that name?'' Ace snarled, anger seething out of him. 

Her smirked slowly faded as she murmured the name again. ''Sabo.''

''Yeah, I heard you say it already. That doesn't answer my questions.'' Oh Ace wanted to punch her.

''I already told you.''

''Ace, let her go, yoi.'' Intervened Marco. ''This is Sabo, the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army.''

''Liar.'' Hissed Ace.

Because she couldn't be Sabo. Last he knew, Sabo was a boy and more importantly, dead.

That's when the Second Division Commander took a step back and really looked at her. 

Wavy blond hair, round eyes with a huge scar that could be a left over of that time when Sabo apparently did not die. A pale skin tone that was screaming noble blood, just like the one Sabo always had when they were kids. No matter what amount of time Sabo could pass outside, he wouldn't tan, he'd get redder, but never a darker skin tone. The girl before Ace also wore a huge top hat with the same goggles Sabo had since they were kids. Even if she was wearing a delicate blue dress, she was armed with a pipe strapped on her back. An impromptu weapon. She had black heeled boots that were so used that it was obvious she had went to all kind of places with them.

All in all, if Sabo had somehow became a girl in those eight years he went missing, Ace could kind of picture him as her.

''I know that the last time you saw me, I was your brother, not your sister, but it's a long story. One I'm willing to share with you if you promise not to try to kill me.''

''Try?''

''Yeah, _try_. What, do you think that I spent eight years doing nothing? I can totally beat you. Back then, we were even, now I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than you.''

That was Sabo, no doubt there. 

* * *

''Thatch, what are they doing, yoi?''

''Sparring.''

''Why?''

''Sabo said she could totally win against Ace.''

''And is she?''

''Yeah she is. I'd say that she's as strong as Ace, but she doesn't have a devil fruit. But she knows Haki and Ace doesn't seem to have realised that until it was too late. She's really good at it too.''

''Can you please make sure they don't destroy anything, yoi?''

''I won't be making any promises I know I cannot keep.''


End file.
